ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Mistaké
An elderly woman, who goes by the name Mistaké '''(alternatively spelled as '''Mystakе), owns a tea shop within Ninjago City. She is a major character in Season 9: Hunted. She has the power to shapeshift and in “Two Lies, One Truth”, it is revealed that she is an Oni disguised as a human. History Early Life Mistaké once lived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons before the First Spinjitzu Master fled to build Ninjago. She was among the Oni set out to either extradited or kill him. But Mistaké had a change of heart upon discovering Ninjago was beautiful and refused to carry out her orders. She decided to stay in Ninjago as a result, staying undiscovered throughout the millennia by disguising herself with her shapeshifting powers. She's helped the First Spinjitzu Master and his descendants ever since. Spellbound (Flashback) Following the end of the Serpentine Wars, Mistaké was part of the council that ordered the banishment of the Anacondrai generals to the Cursed Realm. When Arcturus begged for mercy, Mistaké claims she has never heard of it. Tick Tock Master Wu visited her shop, requesting Traveler's Tea. At first she claimed not to have heard of it, but upon receiving payment, she brought the tea out from behind the counter, warning him of the consequences before Wu tells her he will not bother her again. Day of the Great Devourer Lord Garmadon entered Mistaké's shop, asking for Traveler's Tea. She told him that only a fool would request the tea, but after recognizing him and realizing that his request was serious, she changed her mind and went to retrieve some from the back of the shop. Child's Play When the Ninja were reduced to children and menaced by a resurrected Grundle, Master Wu and Nya went to Mistaké's shop with a request for a special tea, which she replied that they are all special and calls Wu an old fool before Nya refers to what Mistaké knows is Tomorrow's Tea. When she went to check her supply in the back, she was unable to pinpoint the tea's location. As a result, Nya and Master Wu were forced to rush to the Ninjas' aid upon finally retrieving Tomorrow's Tea. Lost in Time Present Wu informed the past Elemental Masters to find her and drink Obscuri-Tea to forget the return of the Time Twins. The Oni and the Dragon Lloyd, Jay, Zane, and Cole visited Mistaké's Tea Shop for the Tea of Truth to loosen Luke Cunningham's tongue. At first, she tried to claim not knowing her own name, but upon seeing Lloyd, she apologized for her rudeness because she didn't recognise his voice. Knowing they were after the tea, she goes in the back, warning them that the truth can be dangerous beforehand. Upon seeing a painting, Mistaké said it is the Oni and the Dragon. While Cole and Zane left with the tea, Lloyd and Jay stayed behind to listen to Mistaké's story about the Oni and the Dragon after she gave them the Tea of Enlightenment to visualize it. She also warns Lloyd not to let the three Oni Masks unite as they will resurrect Lord Garmadon, not as the same man that was his father, but a soulless being. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Wu told Misako to tell the Ninja to take Lloyd to Mistaké's Tea Shop after he was injured in the fight against Garmadon. She makes a tea that comes with a consequence as the Ninja place their hands on Lloyd before having him drink it. It was revealed they didn't lose their powers, but Lloyd did. Before they left to fight Colossi, Mistaké gave them a packet "to go," which is later revealed to be Traveler's Tea. Lloyd later woke up after seeing a vision that Garmadon would be after Wu and as he and Nya leave, Mistaké gives Lloyd a parachute in a tiny bag, giving him advice that what to do and when to do it is what gives him power. She then explains that this battle wasn't the end, but rather a new beginning. Iron & Stone Skylor told Lloyd that Mistaké told her about where they were and needed assistance. Later, she and Lloyd have tea where she tells him where his friends are and reveals her name is not "Mistaké" and only got it because she made many mistakes in the past. Radio Free Ninjago Mistaké watches Lloyd's speech on TV with his mother and the other Resistance members. How to Build a Dragon Dareth bugs Mistaké into giving him a tea which will give him power before she gives in. She makes the tea which the jug was about Dareth's height and he starts drinking it. The moment he finished, his hand started bursting brown, but left a side effect of him needing to relieve himself. The Gilded Path When the Sons of Garmadon raid the base, Killow tells Luke to grab Mistaké, but when he came into the room, she had disappeared, and a rat passed by. Later, the rat came up to Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, and Dareth, the latter scared by its presence before it reveals itself to be Mistaké. She tells them she will explain after she has eaten. Two Lies, One Truth After eating, Mistaké finally explains her origins as an Oni to Lloyd, Nya, Dareth, and Skylor. She explains she has lived so long because of her Oni blood (and that Wu and Garmadon have also lived long due to this) and has the ability to transform. When Lloyd asked why he can't transform, she replied he already had, from the bratty boy to the destined Green Ninja. The Weakest Link Saving Faith After battling Garmadon and letting Skylor escape, Garmadon tells her that battling him was her last mistake. She was then killed offscreen by him. Personality Mistaké is somewhat impolite but kind to some people, like Lloyd. She pretends not to have or know things like Traveler's Tea, but after being paid or recognizing people she knows, she either gives warnings about the teas she sold or gives advice. She is said to have made mistakes in the past, hence her chosen name. Because she has learned from her mistakes, she possesses wisdom that rivals Master Wu. Appearances Trivia *Her nickname is a play on the word "mistake." *In her first appearance, there was a child with her when Wu came to purchase Traveler's Tea. It is unknown if the child is a neighbor she was babysitting or someone who just worked at her shop. *She is the second person to remark Lloyd's voice change in Season 8; the first is Cole. *She can shapeshift, due to being an Oni. *As she was one of the Oni who followed the First Spinjitzu Master, she was one of the oldest, still living characters in the series, being thousands of years old. *It is unknown why she did not use her powers prior to Season 9 to help the Ninja, since she is an Oni. It is possible that she would be discriminated by others if she revealed herself to the public. *If Mistake is actually dead, then she is actually the first main female character to canonical die in the series, due to P.I.X.A.L and Nya's deaths being erased from time thanks to Jay's last wish. Gallery SoRMystake.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin MoS84Gift.jpg S9E90MistakeWu.png|Mistaké disguised as Wu. MoS88 Mystake.png References Category:2012 Category:Females Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:2018 characters Category:2015 characters Category:Hunted Category:2012 characters Category:The Final Battle Category:2013 Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Oni Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants